dc_live_action_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
The A.T.O.M. (Brandon Routh)
Ray Palmer is a businessman and the CEO of Palmer Technologies. Ray is also the former fiancé of the late Anna. Using a powerful exosuit, he has begun to act as a vigilante around Starling City, self-named as The Atom. History Death Of Anna During Slade Wilson's Metahuman army's attack on Starling City, Ray and his fiancé Anna were caught in the crossfire. Wilson's soldiers attacked them, Ray tried to fight back but was left beaten and broken, forced to watch as the woman he loved was killed. He then made a silent promise to make sure no one else should have to suffer the same pain and agony he felt, and a vow to save his city. Purchase of Queen Industries Birth of a Vigilante Personality To be added Powers Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Skilled Businessman * Expert Engineer ''' Powers A.T.O.M Suit * '''Flight: The suit contains high powered propulsion jets on the back, shoulders, upper arms, and in the legs, allowing the wearer to fly with great speed. The wearer can also perform aerodynamic feats with ease, as well as simply hover. * Enhanced durability: The suit can resist several forms of damage, such as bullets or arrows. It can be caught in explosions and not have a scratch on it. * Enhanced Strength: ''' * '''Compressed Solid Light Blast: The suits primary weaponizible function is its capability of creating focused energy blasts of solid light that generate similar force to that of powerful windstorms. These blasts are emitted from the wrists and hand and are powerful enough to crack concrete grounding. The suit builds up energy on the hand and wrist to fire this energy blast, meaning that it is not exactly instantaneous. * Electricity Projection: The suit is equipped with gloves that project arcs of high voltage electricity via the fingertips. The electricity is capable of sending a target backwards and is none lethal, though it may be able to use a higher voltage for lethal attacks. In addition, this weapon can fire in a millisecond whereas the primary solid light weapon takes a few seconds or less to charge up and build energy to fire, making the electric weapon slightly faster in functionality than the primary weapon. * X-Ray Vision: The suit has the ability to use the equivalent of x-ray vision to see through walls.2 * Advanced Computer System: The suit's computer systems are capable of scanning objects and identifying in seconds, even if the object is obscured. These systems can create a near three dimensional image of whatever it sees and can uses to this to render a scanned object and other information surrounding it within its advanced heads-up-display (HUD). The HUD is capable of processing several images at once. It also has a targeting system and projects targeting reticles on the HUD. The suits targeting systems are in since with it's weapons and can activate and use a selected weapon milliseconds after selecting a target. * Advanced Facial Recognition Software: Felicity Smoak built the suit to make use of facial recognition, regardless of how vague or hidden it is, meaning it is capable of scanning any target and making a nearly instantaneous match to the subject. Appearances Arrow Season 3: ''' * "The Calm" * "Sara" * "Corto Maltese" * "The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak" * "Draw Back Your Bow" * "The Climb" * "Left Behind" * "Midnight City" * "Nanda Parbat" * "The Offer" * "Suicidal Tendencies" * "Public Enemy" The Flash '''Season 1: * All Star Team Up Trivia * This is the second superhero Brandon Routh has played after portraying Superman in 2006s "Superman Returns". Category:Arrow Characters Category:The Flash (2014) Characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:CW Universe